Hard Choices
by qwequel
Summary: Naomi Wildman has lost both her parents and wants to feel better. But a mistake in sickbay willl alter her life forever. A revised edition of a previous story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hard Choices"

Copyright: I do not own Naomi Wildman or anything mentioned in this fanfic or Star Trek: Voyager, it is the sole property of Paramount Pictures and CBS.

Prologue: The U.S.S. Voyager has been lost in the Delta Quadrant for nearly 7 years, and in that time a lot of tragedy has befallen the crew. Some more than others, a little girl has seen and known a great lot. She lost her mother in a previous battle with an hostile alien ship, and a recent communication from the Alpha Quadrant revealed that she had lost her father, who she never got to meet, was a casualty in the war with the Dominion. Naomi had been very down since learning of this, now not even having Neelix around any more made her more inverted and trying to hide her emotions. Much like she was doing now as she was sitting in Captain Janeway's ready room.

"Hello Naomi", said the Captain trying to be cautious in her approach.

"Hello Captain", said Naomi.

"I suppose you know why you are here, since we found out that you have lost both of your parents we will have to make arrangements once and if we get back to earth. I was looking up your mother's files and found that your mother's parents might be able to provide a home for you once we get back to earth. I have made arrangements to indicate our position on this matter in our response to the communication about your father's death", stated Captain Janeway.

"Thank you Captain", said Naomi as she tried to hold back tears. Captain Janeway stood up and walked over to Naomi.

"Naomi I know this is very hard for you and we know we are asking a lot for you to be involved in making big dicisions at such an early age but we need to provide for your welfare", said Captain Janeway.

"Thanks Captain, I don't know how it will all work out, they hardly know me", Naomi said.

"I know Naomi but it's the least we can figure out for now, maybe you should go back to your quarters", said Captain Janeway.

"Thank You Captain", said Naomi. She got up and walked out of the ready room trying not to let anyone see her cry. Captain Janeway watched as she left and felt sorry for her.

After leaving the Captain's ready room Naomi wandered the corridors of the ship not really trying to go to her quarters but to try to get things straight in her mind. She was so upset that now she had nobody. She felt almost as bad as if she were sick. Then Naomi got an idea.

"If I feel sick, maybe I should go to sickbay and get something to make me feel better", thought Naomi. She headed in the direction of the sickbay.

Upon arriving there she found that the holographic doctor was out, probably making what in old earth terms would be a "housecall". Naomi looked at the various tables and found a hypospray.

"Maybe there is something in the hypospray that might make me feel better", said Naomi. She picked it up and pressed it against her neck. Suddenly instead of feeling better she felt her whole body was filled with pain as if something was trying to change it from the inside. She noticed that on her arms and other parts of her body the blue blood veins became more visible and her skin was turning a pale white. That was the last thing she remembered clearly before passing out on the floor.

About 15 minutes later the doctor finally returned. As he entered the sickbay he found Naomi lying passed out on the floor and looking just like someone who was being assimilated by the Borg would look.

"Oh my god", said the doctor as he rushed to Naomi and picked her up and put her on a biobed. He found the hypospray and examined it.

"This was the hypospray that had a significant amount of Seven's nanoprobes in it, Naomi must have injected herself with them.", thought the Doctor.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway, we have a situation", said the Doctor as he pressed his combadge.

End of Chapter 1.

Chapter 2 soon to be up.

Author's note: I took the suggestions of several reviewers of the previous story I wrote with a similar story, and re-wrote it to make it more plausible. I hope this helps.


	2. Chapter 2

Hard Choices

Copyright: I don't own Naomi Wildman or Star Trek: Voyager or anything related to it. They are the sole property of Paramount Pictures and CBS.

Chapter 2:

After finding Naomi Wildman passed out and slowly becoming assimilated on the floor of the sickbay, the doctor, the Captain and Seven of Nine met in Janway's ready room.

"Doctor I hope you can explain what happened", said Captain Janeway.

"I don't know all the details but as nearest as I can conclude Naomi entered the sickbay and accidentally injected herself with a hypospray full of Borg nanoprobes from Seven of Nine and they are slowly assimilating her", said the Doctor.

"Can anything be done to reverse it or stop it?", asked the Captain.

"Unfortunately I arrived toerintact", said Seven.

"All right I guess we don't have any other choice, Seven you and the Doctor can proceed, but I am going to watch", said the Captain.

Seven, the Doctor and the Captain walked out of the ready room. The three then arrived at sickbay where Naomi was lying on a biobed where she was slowly being assimilated.

"Now we have to begin the attempt immediately and get her into a maturation chamber otherwise she might die", said the Doctor.

"Why is that?", asked Captain Janeway.

"Because once the process begins after a certain point the process must either be reversed or completed in a couple of hours otherwise her body will stop functioning", said the doctor.

"Now I am going to inject Naomi with the modified nanoprobes", said Seven as she injected the nanoprobes into Naomi's neck. Naomi felt them and stiffened as the modified nanoprobes entered her bloodstream.

"How will we know if this is effective?", asked Captain Janeway.

"We will be able to view as the internal implants slowly form from a screen on this medical station", said the Doctor pointing to a nearby station.

"Now that the process has begun we need to get Naomi to a maturation chamber to complete the assimilation process", said Seven.

The doctor picked up Naomi and Seven and Janeway followed them to Cargo Bay 2 where Seven had constructed a maturation chamber for Naomi. When they arrived Seven pushed several buttons that opened the chamber.

"Exactly how long will it take for the maturation process to be complete", asked Captain Janeway.

"Due to Naomi being half K'tarian, the process will take only a matter of weeks combined with the rapid process of maturation in the camber", said Seven, "I have devised a way of keeping in touch with Naomi, I have created a link via the interlink node that will form in Naomi that will connect her and myself instead of connecting her to the collective".

"All right place her in the chamber", said Janeway. The doctor placed Naomi in the chamber and they closed it.

"Now we wait", said Janeway and she and the Doctor exited the cargo bay. Seven walked over to her regeneration alcove to try to connect with Naomi.

Naomi awoke. She felt the place where whatever she injected herself with was hurting but when she tried to touch it she couldn't move her hand. She found that she was weightless and she was floating in some kind of liquid. She couldn't see or hear but it completely supported her and despite being completely submerged she could breathe with ease. She could hear a voice in her head.

"Naomi Wildman, Can you hear me?" said the voice.

"Who are you and what happened to me?", she answered with her thoughts.

"I am Seven of Nine, you accidentally injected yourself with Borg assimilation nanoprobes in the hypospray", said Seven.

"You mean I am going to become Borg and be in the collective", answered Naomi.

"Yes you will become Borg, but I have injected you with modified nanoprobes so that you will retain your individuality and instead of being connected to the collective I have re-routed your interlink node to be connected with me", answered Seven.

"Well what is this thing that I'm in", asked Naomi with her thoughts.

"You are in a maturation chamber, you will be there until you have fully matured to the point that implants can be attached to you", answered Seven, "but you must not be afraid".

"I am afraid but it's less now that I can hear you", answered Naomi back.

As time passed Naomi was in and out of limited consciousness. Her mind was aware via the link with Seven of the day-to-day running of Voyager and any and all knowledge that Seven had absorbed she absorbed right along with her.

End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3 up soon!


End file.
